


Beautiful as a Red Tomato

by DoreyG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Cousin Incest, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: “So,” Dudley said, looking determined.
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Beautiful as a Red Tomato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



“So,” Dudley said, looking determined.

“So,” he echoed, with as much dignity as he could muster given that he was flushed as red as a tomato and his hair was in even more disarray than usual.

“I like boys,” Dudley continued, drawing himself up as if bracing for a blow. “You, specifically, but… Also boys in general. I’ve known since we were really young, probably since about the time you got accepted to Hogwarts, but haven’t dared to properly think about it until the past few years. I was always worried that dad would- y’know.”

“Be his usual self? Don’t worry, you don’t have to dance around the subject. I know what he was like,” he said wryly, glad to gain back at least a little of his equilibrium. “But he’s not here now.”

“No, and even if he was I think I’d still be acting in the same way,” Dudley said defiantly, not a single bit of uncertainty on his face. “I’m tired, of hiding who I am. I’m tired of pretending to be some kind of perfect son, some kind of miracle angel child who can do no wrong, instead of who I actually am. Flawed and scared and stupid and mean…”

“But brave, and passionate, and unexpectedly kind, and loyal to the people who actually deserve it,” he finished for the man, fondly, and hesitated for only a second before reaching out to take his hand. “You aren’t a bad person, Dudley, you never were. You’re just as good as anybody else, if you’ll just allow yourself to be, and I’m glad you’re finally starting to realize that.”

Dudley stuttered for a second, seemingly unsure what to do with such an open show of affection, but a decision came over his face soon enough. He reached out firmly, laced their fingers together with that same steely determination from before. “I’m glad you see it that way. Really, really glad.”

“What, you thought I was going to throw it back in your face? Honestly, I’m hurt. I thought you knew me better by now.” He grinned teasingly, waited a few tense moments until understanding flooded Dudley’s face. “I’m proud of you, Dudley, more proud than I can say. I just have one final question, before we can move on to what comes next.”

Dudley visibly braced himself again, would probably never quite manage to shake the habit. “Go on.”

“When you kissed me just now…” His own tongue, traitorously, wanted to tangle over the words but he refused to let it. This was too _important_ for any kind of hesitation. “Was that the first time that you’d kissed a guy? Ever?”

Dudley flushed bright red at that, just as discombobulated as him, but mercifully didn’t let go of his hand. “Was it that obvious?”

“Not exactly,” he said, keeping his tone deliberately easy as he tightened his grip until Dudley had no choice but to slowly start squeezing back. “I was just going to say… If you’re that good on a first kiss, I’m really looking forward to what’s coming next.”


End file.
